unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Undertail
'Undertail '''is a crappy game, that everyone on the internet likes for some reason. It's about the adventures of Frisky going on an adventure through the underground to make friends with some munsta's that hate humans. Wow how smart!! They meet Evil Flower, who calls themselves Nice Flower to trick you into getting assaulted. Then some Toad Goat named Toadreil. Takes you through some cave thing and forces you to "talk" to Goku as practice to getting through the underground. Frisky kills Goku and Toadreil is very TRIGGERED!! Then you continue and encounter a Frog and you say hi and then Toadreil stabs it. Then Toadreil goes shopping and leaves you by yourself. You take the Stick you have equipped and use it to blast through the wall and into the underground. Then your Stick breaks down and there is a creepy munsta following you. It tries to shake your hand but you slap him and he falls over. You continue walking. Then Jerry begins following you. He is the most obnoxious thing ever. Then Frisky gets really pissed off and yells at Jerry and then Jerry pulls out an AK69 and tries to shoot you. Frisky finds another Stick and blasts off into some random place with Lotsa Spaghetti in it. There you meet Papyrus who won't let you pass unless you eat his spaghetti. You refuse to and fight him. He says that that creepy munsta from before was his brother, Sass and then he joins the fight. Papyrus is totally R3King you, while Sass is complaining about how much he misses GASster. Then you try to make Papyrus romantically interested, which he isn't. You do that so much until he gives up and tells you to go on a date with him. On the date he cooks you up some spaghetti, and you sit down and took. As soon as you take a bite you faint. He drugged the spaghetti!! He captured you for the benefit of the N.C.F.P. ('N'ational '''C'heese 'F'ighter 'P'eople) and shows his student Undoin and Munsta Kid. You break free and Undoin and Munsta Kid chase you. Then Munsta Kid takes out his spear and shows you what a real hero is. You run away like a chicken and disappear into the Hot Land. There you find a lab with a mad scientist named Alfeez who has been stalking you this intire time. The some killer robot called MeetoToon creates it into a quiz show. You flip the switch on his back and he turns more powerful. You throw a bomb at him and he dies. Alfeez is blown away so hard, he kicks you out of his lab. Then a weird spider comes and asks you if you'll give her $99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 for a donut. You don't buy it and she jumps on you. then you mug her of her stuff and throw her off the cliff into lava. Then there's this weird hotel about MeetoToon. You mindlessly burst out of there after a mental burger shop worker asks you if you want a burger with glitter instead of a patty for $50. Then you go into this weird metal place where tons of magicians try to kill you. You decide to take the elevator. After that there's this other creepy room with another elevator in it which you ride into this white room, and then King Agsore appears and he's like "GIMME YER SOOOOUUULL!!" and then you stab him and he dies. But wait!!! Everyone you met along the way is pissed off at you cuz you treated them like trash, so they used their munsta powers on Frisky. But all of a sudden, Evil Flower came and wrapped everyone in it's vine arm things, so they couldn't move. It explained how it used Jerrys power of being the master of annoyingness and used it to become the most powerful being in the world. Then it killed everyone, and the game ended. If you looked at the title screen long enough after that, GASster will come and tell you to do better things then do what you're doing, and ya do. Category:Bad shames Category:Shames that should have not been made(EVER!) Category:Trash Category:Rated T for Trash Category:Shames Category:Meme related stuff